Faiblesse
by fanyaoiyuri
Summary: Tyr n'éprouve qu'une seule faiblesse dans sa vie, et elle a les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. TyrXHarper relation explicite. Homophobes s'abstenir. aucun spoiler


**Bonsoir! Ce soir je poste une fic toute slashy sur Andromeda commencée il y a longtemps et terminée ce soir par une soirée de baby-sitting mortellement ennuyeuse. Un joli Tyr Harper, la seule fiction de yaoi sur l'univers d'Andromeda en français. Il faut bien commencer par quelque part! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais la papote à la longue on se lasse! Bonne lecture!**

C'était mal, je le savais, aucun autre Nietzschéens n'aurait succombé à une telle tentation. Je me sentais faible de plier ainsi.

Mais la force m'échappait lorsque je me retrouvais face à lui. Il était mon petit homme. Avec ces cheveux blonds en bataille et sa peau blanche. Devant lui je devenais possessif. J'aimais prouver qu'il m'appartenait en laissant des traces de mon passage sur son corps. Je mordillais ces oreilles et l'intérieur de ces cuisses. Je suçais ces tétons et son cou pour que la peau sensible bleuisse. Je m'amusais aussi à le faire frissonner en caressant ces flancs.

Lorsqu'il me regardait avec ces grands yeux bleus et innocents. Je me sentais tout chose. J'avais envie de lui faire toutes sortes de choses qui en auraient fait rougir plus d'un. Même Dylan qui pourtant n'était pas une prude.

Alors maintenant, alors qu'il avait sur le visage un air arrogant de petit géni qui vient d'inventer une nouvelle machine faisant siffler le capitaine d'admiration. Je l'aurais plaqué sur son établit pour lui faire ravaler son sourire satisfait. Mais malheureusement pour moi, Beka, Dylan et Rommie étaient présents. Je ne pouvais que garder un air stoïque pendant que monsieur faisait mumuse avec le joujou qu'il étalait devant les autres. Un genre de capteur quelconque pour poser je ne savais où.

Je devais couper cours à cette démonstration qui s'étirait en longueur. Par n'importe quel moyen avant de perdre patience et de poser un geste que je pourrais fort bien regretter.

-Ce n'est pas que je m'ennui… non en fait je m'ennui royalement. Harper, je crois que tout le monde à vu ton nouveau gadget. Alors pourquoi ne pas retourner à nos postes. Disais-je.

Je n'avais pas réfléchit avant de parler, mais j'avais tout de même visé juste puisque comme je finissais ma phrase, Dylan ordonnais à tous de retourner travailler et à Harper de poser au plus vite son dispositif sur les chasseurs

Fantômes.

Dès qu'ils furent tous partis et qu'il ne restait plus qu'Harper et moi. Je commençais à m'approcher lentement, tel un prédateur ayant acculé sa proie au pied du mur. À chacun de mes pas Harper reculait vers l'endroit exact où j'espérais qu'il se rende, à savoir, son établit.

Lorsque son dos toucha le métal dur il eut un léger sursaut. Je m'apprêtais à fondre sur lui lorsqu'il m'arrêta.

-Tu te crois drôle peut-être?

Je stoppais net face à cette question.

-Quoi? Demandais-je.

-Tu m'as bien entendu. J'étais entrain de présenter ma nouvelle capsule chargé de nano robots quand tu décide de m'interrompre en plein discours. Et là tu arrive et tu veux qu'on fasse tu sais quoi sur mon établit? Dans mon atelier? C'est hors de question! Pas aujourd'hui.

Le jeune blond croisa les bras sur son torse et pris une mine renfrogné. Mon visage se décomposa pendant une minute avant de s'éclairer d'un sourire provocateur.

-Si tu crois que je vais me gêner.

J'attrapais ces mains et les plaquaient sur la surface froide en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres et rapprochais mon visage du sien lentement.

-Tyr… j'ai, j'ai dit non.

Il essayait de se débattre en vain, j'étais beaucoup plus fort que lui et je le maintenais solidement en place les mains immobilisées. J'essayais de lui donner un baiser sur les lèvres mais il ne cessait de bouger son visage en m'évitant.

Je grognais de frustration et fondis sur son cou en maltraitant la peau tendre et chaude qui s'y trouvait. Le petit continuait de protester faiblement.

-Je, arrête.

Je savais qu'il allait finir par changer d'idée. Mais pour le moment je trouvais mal commode de ne pas pouvoir utiliser mes mains pour le tripoter.

Je remontais jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille que je suçotais sensuellement. Je savais depuis la toute première fois que ces oreilles étaient un point assez sensible de son anatomie. Donc je n'avais qu'à m'acharner dessus pour le faire flancher.

Je sentais son souffle s'accélérer et ces jambes se faire moins solides. Il cédait, dans quelques minutes je pourrais faire ce que j'espérais depuis longtemps. Je décidais de lui infliger le coup de grâce en glissant ma cuisse entre ces jambes. Je fis pression en la frottant contre le léger renflement qui s'était formé dans son pantalon.

-Tyr…

Il avait dit mon nom d'une voix chevrotante et mal assurée.

-M'oui Seamus? Disais-je taquin.

-Oh, Tyr.

-Dit moi ce que tu veux. Ordonnais-je d'un ton ferme.

-Mon… mon pantalon, s'il te plait enlève-le.

Un sourire étira mon visage alors que je lui soufflais à l'oreille.

-J'ai les mains occupées.

Harper se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de murmurer.

-D'accord.

Il baissa la tête l'air contrit mais la rejeta en arrière aussitôt lorsque je posais mes mains à présent libres sur son arrière train que je commençais à presser avec douceur en serrant Harper contre moi. Réduisant un peu plus l'espace nous séparant.

-Voilà qui est bien. Disais-je.

Le blondinet se tendit un instant et dit.

-Te vante pas trop quand même.

Je répondis par un simple grondement étouffé dans le cou d'Harper alors que j'essayais de lui retirer son t-shirt. Manœuvre assez compliqué étant donné de notre - hum- proximité. Je devais donc me résoudre à me séparer de lui quelques instants… à moins que.

Le bruit de déchirure fit écho dans l'atelier alors que les derniers lambeaux de tissus touchaient le sol.

-Hé! Mon t-shirt.

-Je t'en achèterai un autre. Disais-je.

Je me mordais les lèvres avec délice en redécouvrant cette peau rosée. Mon petit homme s'asseyait sur son établit alors que je déboutonnais sa braguette. Et abaissais prestement son pantalon, entraînant à la suite son caleçon.

Il frissonna face à l'air frais embrassant sa peau nouvellement découverte. Je m'extirpais moi-même de mes propres vêtements pour ensuite m'installer entre ces cuisses. Je passais ma main derrière sa nuque et l'attirais vers moi pour l'embrasser sans qu'il ne me repousse.

Je dardais ces lèvres de ma langue pour qu'il les entrouvre. Ce qu'il fit rapidement. Je caressais ces dents avant de trouver ma chaude comparse pour une lutte sensuelle.

J'attrapais le sexe tendu d'Harper de la main droite et commençais un léger mouvement de va et viens, beaucoup trop lent au goût de mon cadet qui remuait les hanches dans le but de me faire accélérer.

Mais j'avais d'autres plans en tête, je présentais deux doigts à Harper qu'il prit en bouche et qu'il commença à sucer. Malgré son air innocent il était beaucoup trop doué avec la langue pour n'avoir aucune expérience.

Je retirais mes doigt pour les diriger vers son petit anneau de muscles tous crispés et tendus. Mon boulot en ce moment était de les détendre au maximum.

Je commençais par un seul doigt que je m'amusais à entrer et sortir pour entendre les mielleux gémissements qui s'échappaient de la gorge du blond et voir ces mimiques faciales fascinantes au possible.

Une fois certain et à l'aise de mes geste je glissais un second doigt dans son anus. Un gémissement entremêlé de mon nom sorti de la bouche d'Harper alors qu'il arrimait solidement ces mains à ma nuque.

Ma main droite masturbait toujours le membre turgescent du jeunot alors que la gauche s'activait à le préparer à me recevoir.

Lorsque j'en eu assez je retirais mes doigt pour les remplacer par quelque chose de légèrement plus gros. Sur le coup harper poussa un gémissement de douleur en appuyant sa tête sur mon torse et en crispant ces doigts.

-shhh…

J'avais tellement envie de bouger, envie de l'entendre crier mon nom si fort que tous pourraient l'entendre. Je voulais faire bouger et grincer cet établit qui ploierait sous mes coups de butoir. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je me devais d'être doux et lent pour ne pas blesser le petit homme.

-Vas-y!

Je sortais de mes pensées alors qu'il me déclarait rapidement de commencer. J'étais surpris mais commençais tout de même à bouger lentement.

-Plus vite!

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui! Tyr, accélère.

Je ne me fis pas prier et commençais à aller et venir de plus en plus rapidement dans ce petit corps frêle, poussant de puissants râles de bonheur.

Harper ne mit pas longtemps pour venir dans un gémissement aigu. Quelques va et viens plus tard et je me déversais à l'intérieur de cet antre chaud.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que je retombe sur terre et que je me retire.

Je collais mon front à celui d'Harper en tentant de me reconnecter totalement avec la réalité. J'avais les jambes en coton et le cœur qui cognait furieusement contre ma poitrine.

Je relevais vers le blondinet un regard moqueur et mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire goguenard.

-Encore fâché pour cette interruption? Demandais-je.

Il me regarda un moment avant d'hocher la tête en signe de négation.

-Non, pas après ça.

Il se sépara de moi et s'apprêta à se lever en disant.

-Je serais déjà sensé être entrain d'installer mes capsules. Je dois retourner au travail.

Mais en voulant se lever ces jambes le lâchèrent et il manqua s'écrouler au sol. Je le rattrapais au dernier moment et le soutenais contre mon torse.

-tu va devoir attendre un peu je crois. Tu auras probablement de la difficulté dans tes mouvements pour les prochains jours. Ricanais-je en ayant de la difficulté à ne pas montrer mon amusement.

-Très drôle.

-C'est toi qui a voulu que j'aille plus vite plus rapidement. C'est de ta faute.

-Ne me fais pas de reproche! Dit Harper offusqué.

-Hé! Dis-je doucement.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et je lui embrassais le front.

-T'inquiète pas ça passera. Disais-je.

Je me disais que je devrais faire plus souvent de petites incartades dans le travail de mon cadet.

Beaucoup plus souvent.

**Voili voilou! C'est la fin de cette fic qui, je l'espère, vous auras fait ressentir quelques picotement au ventre. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une petite review ;) **

**À la prochaine!**


End file.
